


【千藏】某日夏日祭上的白石姬（下）

by Primirilia



Series: 【藏中心】某日夏日祭上的白石姬 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Summary: 一次性草稿的千藏only小甜饼
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Series: 【藏中心】某日夏日祭上的白石姬 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621828
Kudos: 1





	【千藏】某日夏日祭上的白石姬（下）

(五)

千岁千里，一个从来都不知道生命诚可贵这句话怎么写的男人，此刻在自家部长僵硬的微笑和刀削般的眼神沐浴下，总算愿意收敛一下他脸上挂都挂不住的幸灾乐祸。他伸出手，摆弄了几下白石藏之介流水一般摇荡的裙摆，煞有介事又一本正经地(全是装的，白石一眼就看出来了)地摇了摇头，“我觉得小春说得没错。蝴蝶结都没有戴上，这说明部长你的cos根本就不够专业嘛。” 

白石藏之介眯起眼睛把裙尾从他手中扯回来，好整以暇地靠在墙壁上，“我以前倒是没看出你有这方面的品位，千岁。” 

“嘿，我品位高着呢。”千岁千里笑得贱兮兮的，直看得白石藏之介想站起来用裙身把他围住闷死，“别太小看我了，藏之介。” 

“那这位很有品味的千岁先生，”白石藏之介顺势转过身去，拿起卸妆纸开始清理脸上残留的化妆品，从镜子里看了一眼站在他背后的千岁千里。“能帮我把后背的拉链解开吗？手暂时不够用。” 

不知道这算不算一种某方面的暗示，千岁千里会心地微笑起来。“当然了，”他走上前去，一只手扶着白石藏之介收束得比平日还要纤长的腰，另一只手在他背后摸索着裙链的位置。“怎么能拒绝公主殿下的要求呢。” 

白石藏之介掀了掀眉毛，放下手中的卸妆纸，假装没注意到身上那只看似帮忙实则正在趁机揩油的手。“对了，手冢君刚才去后山找你了？” 

“啊。上次的围棋局还没有下完，我倒是也一直记挂着。” 

白石藏之介叹了一口气。“就因为你的围棋局，我被他男朋友趁机狠狠地威胁了。” 

“威胁？”千岁千里笑道，“不会吧？” 

“摆着那幅架势过来，可不就是要威胁吗。”白石藏之介说道，虽然他头也不回，千岁千里却仍感觉到一记投向自己的锋利的审讯眼神，“演出之前，你没和青学的人串供弄些什么阴谋吧？” 

“这个嘛，”千岁千里的手一刻没停，拉链在他的操控下艰难地滑下来三分之一的长度，“如果我说有呢？” 

“你给我等着吧。”白石藏之介恶狠狠地说。千岁千里充耳不闻，满心愉悦地继续和眼前这道做工粗制滥造的拉链作斗争。裙衣从两侧分开，千岁千里一眼瞟到紧紧系在白石藏之介脊背上的粉色缎料，没忍住噗嗤一声笑了出来，险些把自己呛到，“为了这个演出连束胸都穿了吗？” 

“没办法啊，小春说是为了看上去骨架显得更小一点。”白石藏之介叹气道，“快帮我把它解开吧，我真的要闷死了。” 

“不过骨架确实小了不少嘛，看来还是很有效果的。”那只手穿过他的手臂，慢悠悠地滑到他锁骨以下的位置，“让我看看胸是不是也小——”

白石藏之介一巴掌拍掉了那只不安分的手，从镜子里对他冷目而视。“千岁千里，大白天的你耍什么流氓？” 

“你不就是喜欢我这幅耍流氓的样子吗，部长大人？”他的男朋友笑了起来，放在他腰际的手臂向后一收，径直把白石藏之介揽进了自己怀里，下颚顺势抵在他的右肩膀上。白石藏之介的脊背紧贴着他胸膛，只觉得一阵若有若无的热气传过来，夹杂着笑意在自己耳侧轻轻地撩拨着。“当初是谁对我不讲理的样子受用得不得了的？” 

“我不记得有那回事。”白石藏之介说，“不过……”

他摁着千岁千里的那只手，在他的臂弯里灵活地转了一个身，两只手藤蔓一般顺着他的胸口处爬上来，环绕住他的脖颈。千岁千里垂首，白石藏之介那张卸了一半妆的面容上还留着薄薄的一层脂粉，唇彩颜色褪去三分之二，刷得浓密晶亮的眼睫无声地蹀躞着，扬起唇角时的模样十足一个被宠坏的公主殿下。妆容没有在他俊朗的面孔上留下半点金色小春那样娇艳的少女气息，反倒替他添了几分朦朦胧胧的阴柔感。 

回头真应该好好感谢一下小春，已经失去一半理智的千岁千里在心中暗想。而他怀里的白石藏之介已经欺身上前，在他嘴角边印下一个吻。

“不过我对于这个，倒是确实挺受用的。”公主殿下在他耳边轻声细语，柔软的发丝浅浅掠过他脖颈的肌理，千岁千里不由自主地被激起一阵电流般的触击感。 

不用照镜子，他也知道自己嘴边的唇彩痕迹被这一吻印得有多明显。千岁千里环紧了对方迅速贴上来的腰肢，一只手掐住他的下巴，“那就再试一次？”他问，被自己声音里饱含的渴望暗暗吓了一跳。 

白石藏之介眨了一下眼算作应允。千岁千里低下头，一点一点，慢条斯理地逐渐逼近这张屏息等待的面孔，借着休息室昏黄的照射，细碎而玲珑的光点在白石藏之介的睫翼下闪烁着，直看得千岁千里萦念难平。他放在对方下颚上的那只手不动声色地抬高，在双唇相触的前一秒轻轻闭上了眼。

“白石——！”

远山金太郎兴高采烈地推开了休息室吱呀作响的大门，一个蹦跶跳进了房间里，报节目用的举示牌在他手上被当成网球拍一样挥来舞去，“健二郎说比赛结果就快要公布了！一起去台下看看吧！……诶？你们怎么了？为什么姿势都怪怪的？” 

千岁千里背贴着堆在墙角的储物箱，姿势异常畸形，看上去像是被难波寺的佛像一巴掌拍到了墙壁上。他偏过头看着远山金太郎，挤出一个有点艰难的微笑。

“小金，”他对面的白石藏之介一手向后撑着化妆桌，另一只手挡着嘴唇，轻轻咳嗽了一声，“……进来之前记得要敲门。” 

在半个身体都向后倾的前提下，白石藏之介甚至还转过了自己原本侧对着远山金太郎的肩膀，充分表现了网球选手和瑜伽练习者肢体的柔韧灵活度，就好像他背后刻着什么不可见人的咒语一样。只是这姿势看上去实在有些扭曲，远山金太郎歪了歪头，实在搞不懂白石藏之介为什么要不辞辛苦地保持着这样高难度的动作，为了练瑜伽吗？ 

“可是比赛结果还有五分钟就要公布了喔！快走吧白石，再不去就赶不上了！” 

“小金先去吧，你也看到了，我正在换衣服呢。”白石藏之介尴尬地笑了笑，“结束后把结果过来向我汇报也没关系吧。” 

“哎，好吧。话说千岁你嘴边沾了什么东西吗？是番茄酱吗？” 

千岁千里身体一僵，低头抹了一把嘴角，“……啊，差不多就是那样吧。” 

“总之我要先过去啦！白石你也快点过来吧！” 

正如风风火火赶过来时的那样，远山金太郎丢下那块可怜的木牌，又风风火火地跑走了，身影一溜烟地消失在舞台后方狭隘的走道上。确定脚步声终于完全消失，白石藏之介才松了一口气，他从化妆桌上直起身，低头就看见千岁千里像个从轮椅上掉下来的帕金森患者一样瘫倒在角落的一堆纸箱里，立刻噗嗤一声笑了出来。 

千岁千里胆战心惊地看着他，而白石藏之介越笑越厉害，边捂着肚子边笑得都快蹲下去了，还不忘把裙摆提起来掀到身侧。 

“你这还笑得出来吗？”千岁千里欲哭无泪，“力气可真够大的，刚才那一推我骨头都差点没散架……” 

“抱歉我刚才，太紧张了……听到是小金的声音下意识就……”白石藏之介笑得肚子都发疼，断断续续了好几下才努力说完一句话，“你没事吧……？有哪里摔伤了吗？” 

“我以后可不敢和藏之介打比赛了。”半躺在地板上的人绝望地闭上眼睛，“还不如去接石田的波动球呢。这算什么啊？” 

白石藏之介终于笑够了，平复了一会儿呼吸冷静下来，又装模作样地咳了两声，这才小心翼翼地挪到千岁千里身边。“好了，地板上冷，快起来吧。” 

“动不了了。”千岁千里干脆闭上眼睛装死，“你看着办吧。” 

“生气啦？”白石藏之介笑着迎上前去，“别这样嘛，刚才只是——”

他话音未落，千岁千里不知何时眼疾手快地捉住他的手腕，一个使力就让白石藏之介重心不稳，径直向下跌进了他的怀里。白石藏之介从他的胸膛前爬起来，有些愣怔怔地盯着他，而千岁千里仍然坐躺在那一堆储物箱之中，笑得一脸得逞，刚才的一身半残废状态早就被抛到九霄云外去了。 

“试一下那种亲吻的魔法怎么样？”千岁千里腾出一只手，指腹不紧不慢地摩挲着他的下颚曲线，“公主殿下如果愿意牺牲一个吻，我说不定就有力量再站起来了。” 

“通常来说不都应该是王子来吻公主的吗，你这算是什么啊。”白石藏之介小声抱怨着，倒也很配合地环上了他的脖子，“话说你今天索吻的频率是不是有点超过了……” 

千岁千里已经吻上了他的耳垂。白石藏之介又往前凑了凑，抬手掰过对方近在咫尺的脸，几根手指堪堪掠过对方散落在额前的几缕头发，顺势向下摁上对方充满戏谑的双眼，朝着那对线条薄长的双唇一点点凑了上去。 

突然响起的尖锐的电话铃让躺在地面上的两个人都浑身一僵。白石藏之介像是突然找回了一点理智，急忙松开了停在千岁千里脸侧的两只手，撑着地面让两人拉开了一点距离，千岁千里抬手扣住了他的腰。 

“ ……电话响了。”白石藏之介小声说。 

“所以呢？”千岁千里一脸不可理喻，“就因为这个不打算继续了吗？”

“说不定是有急事，又找不到我们才打了电话的。”白石藏之介动作敏捷地从地上爬了起来，用力拍拍裙子上沾到的灰，走过去拿起放在梳妆台前的电话。“喂？……啊，手冢君。不，越前君不在我这里……” 

千岁千里头向后仰去，绝望地闭上眼睛，努力抑制住冲过去把对方重新摁倒在地板上的冲动。他从东倒西歪的储物箱中爬了起来，揉着头发走到白石藏之介身后，这才发现刚才该做的事情根本就没做完，白石藏之介背后的裙身拉链滑下一半，束胸上的几个蝴蝶结和绸带松松垮垮地堆在一旁。 

“应该和小金在球场上吧。那两个家伙一旦见上面，不把比赛进行到天黑为止是绝对不会罢休的。……啊，也可以，等下我去部活室那边看一下……” 

“部长，”千岁千里忽然凑近了他耳边的电话，刻意把音调拉得又长又慵懒，“怎么办呢，后面的衣带好像解不开了。” 

“……”电话那头安静了下来。 

白石藏之介猛地转回头，千岁千里一手扶着他的腰，另一只手贴在他背后解了一半的束胸上面，笑得一脸无害。“你现在是在干什么呢？”白石藏之介用口型咬牙切齿地对他比划。 

“不是部长让我帮忙的吗？”千岁千里理直气壮，声音一点也没有压低，反而有抬高的趋势了，“那位非常有品味的千岁先生，能帮忙把我的衣服脱下来吗？刚才就这么对我说的来着——” 

白石藏之介投给他一记眼刀，重新拿起不得已拉开距离的手机，“啊，没事，手冢君。暂时就先回去吧，如果有消息我会给你发——” 

“部长。”千岁千里低着头，一边在手上解开束腰用的蝴蝶结，一边不紧不慢地问，“你是喜欢我把束胸整个撕开，还是一根根慢慢把绸带都松开呢？” 

“……”

“……随你的便……” 

“好吧，既然都这么说了。”千岁千里耸耸肩，扯下最后一个被松开的死结，“啊，把手抬一下，胸口前面的衣服也得脱下来呢。” 

“……”

“……我好像不经意地打扰到你了。”漫长的五秒钟沉默后，手冢国光在电话那头开口道，“总之，方便的时候，有什么情况再联系吧。” 

“那么就这样吧。”白石藏之介僵硬地说，“今天也辛苦你了，手冢君。” 

电话终于嘀地一声如愿挂断，白石藏之介气势汹汹地将手机放在了桌子上。千岁千里哼着歌，刚把手伸到衣裙灯笼袖的位置，就被一巴掌狠狠打了下去。他装摸做样地惨叫一声，委屈地捂住了自己的手背。 

“我看你是没被人修理过啊？”白石藏之介从牙缝里一个一个地蹦出几个字来，要不是脸已经红到了耳根，千岁千里说不定就被他这幅凶神恶煞的样子给吓怕了，“活得太无趣了吗，千岁君？要不要我给你试试我对小金都从来没用过的刑罚？” 

“嘛，虽然也很喜欢真性S的部长但是调教这一步是不是还早了一点——呜啊！” 

“说什么呢？！你真的想被我调教一遍是吗？真的要试试看吗？！” 

“啊……其实也有点期待的……” 

“哦？” 

“不，在这种地方是不是有点难为情……啊！不是说要找小金吗！我们走吧？” 

“穿成这个样子出去找吗？”白石藏之介气冲冲地扯下衣裙上身，把好不容易才解下来的束胸扔到一边，千岁千里老老实实地递上对方准备好的校服衬衫。白石藏之介一把夺过来，看都没看他一眼，千岁千里站在一边乖巧地询问，“换衣服的时候需要我出去等着吗？” 

“该摸的你都摸完了，现在让你出去还有意义吗？”白石藏之介毫不客气地翻了个白眼，“去门口等我两分钟，等会儿还得去庭球部找小金呢。” 

“一起去吗？”千岁千里露出微笑，“还以为藏之介要赶我走了呢。” 

“下次部活看我怎么收拾你。”白石藏之介背对着他将衬衫纽扣一一系上，小声嘟囔了一句，面对着他的耳根仍然红得像只辣椒。

好吧，你说怎么收拾我就怎么收拾我吧，千岁千里一边帮他捡起掉落在地上的束胸一边想，反正下次部活我也不会去的。他将其他的演出服装放进收纳的大纸箱里，确认密封完毕后，才起身拉开了更衣室的门。 

“等一下。”后面有人叫住了他。千岁千里扶着门把转过身，白石藏之介正好提着快要掉到胸口处的裙摆，匆匆向他跑了过来，没等他说话就不由分说地拽过千岁千里的衣领，在他嘴唇上不轻不重地啄了一下。千岁千里瞪着眼睛，任由他拽着自己弯下腰，僵着身子在原地一动不动，显然是还没有接收到信号。 

“……诶？” 

“去门口等着。”白石藏之介扶着滑下来的那半边裸露的肩膀，轻轻推了他一把，又急急忙忙地转过身去。千岁千里愣怔怔地看着对方转过身去开始穿上制服外套，抬手摸了摸自己的嘴唇，那抹亮得显眼的口红居然还残留在他的嘴上。千岁千里忍不住又咧开了嘴角。

“你说了算，公主殿下。”

FIN


End file.
